A different Story
by Laurakj
Summary: A Different Story, kind of self explanatory, if a certain someone hadn't passed on I recon pretty much this would take place: Tris and Tobias have a happy relationship. Featuring love, lust and bravery. Rated M for language and scenes of 'a more interesting manner' later on Read & Review : all would be appreciated gratefully
1. Chapter 1

**HI my name is Laura, i'm a new fan fic writer so likely hood is it won't be so good but critisism will be very helpful because i want to improve. If a follow up is wanted it may be a while and i know that is very stupid because i'm taking some massive exams and i'm afraid they kinda gotta take priority for that i apologize. Read, Review , yea thnks 3**

It was dark outside, I wasn't sure of the time but I knew it was late.

Across the table Tobias's gaze tore into me as if he was clawing to see into my mind. He grasped my clammy hands as my leg bounced and I bit my lip, I knew he kept trying to catch my line of sight but I figured that if I looked I would be sucked into a bliss of distraction. I wanted to look but right now I needed to focus, and hope and pray for the outcome I wanted. I sucked in a breath and looked down at the table, at the small white stick with a circle in the centre, it still stood grey, a dim, sickening colour that ripped through you with fear and anticipation. 'Urgh, how long does this thing take to work; this suspense is driving me mad!' I whined.

Tobias smiled, his teeth showing a little as he chuckled before swallowing hard as he turned to look out the window. I recognized the worry in his eyes; I knew he was looking for the same result as I was. We'd only spoken lightly about children; neither of us wanted them, yet. Of course I wanted children, with Tobias; he was always so caring, so gentle, nothing like his father. As I stared into his eyes I heard him begin to fiddle with the packaging in which the test came his breathing increased slightly.

'1 minute, Tris. Then we'll know' he barely moved his mouth but the words still tumbled out.

I looked down. I lifted the stick from the table, to my eye line. A huge grin began creeping across my skin, which was soon reflected on Tobias's face. The single red line, I was practically begging for, sat within the grey circle, that didn't look so dark anymore. I wanted to yell with joy but both, Tobias and I sat very still, facing each other. The anticipation that had sat deep in my stomach had now gone and was replaced by another sensation. It began on my left; a swirling warmth took its time to creep across the pit of my stomach spreading heat through my limbs stopping at fingertips, making me feel alive. We sit still staring at each other. The warmth has now spread to my face and I grin, the biggest grin I can manage without causing my face to ache.

'What?' Tobias asks quietly as he catches my eyes.

'We should celebrate' I reply quickly, too quickly. The smile on his face turns a little sour as he glances down to his hands, pursing his lips.

'Tris, that was too close, as much as I love you I don't want to risk it again so soon' he says as he glances up and meets my gaze. By this time the smile has faded from my mouth, I swallow but I keep his gaze.

'I've had a much better idea' I say to him the smile is slowly creeping back onto my face slowly stand up and walk towards him leaning over him to give him a clear vision of my cleavage, wetting my lips with my tongue, I whisper into his ear in the quietest voice I could manage 'you're coming with me Mr Eaton'


	2. Chapter 2

TOBIAS'S POV

When she leaned in I had to use all my force to not reach out and touch her face, her shoulders, anything; but I couldn't .I needed her to stop doing that thing with her lips, when she licked them it made them look so juicy, so tender that I had to try my best to resist, to not kiss her. She knew she had this effect on me, she used it to her advantage but I loved her for it. When she spoke into my ear the hot wisps of her breath tickled my insides and I had to swallow hard to avoid turning my head to kiss her. Although she spoke silently, I heard her loud and clear:

'You're coming with me, Mr Eaton'

Her slim hand fitted into mine and pulled me out the chair faster than I could protest. Her palm, resting against mine still sent shivers through me but the ferocity in which she was pulling added to the chills.

She pulled me out the door of our apartment, leaving me just enough time to close it behind me as she bolted down the tunnel that lead toward the chasm. I could hear the water splashing over the rocks, although in the day time the pit was heaving its stillness brought content to my face as now I could hear the pure beauty of nature working far ahead of me. The sensation of Tris dragging me through a dark tunnel, that I didn't recognise, pulled me out of my daydream. It had no lighting, other than the occasional glow that was somehow being admitted from a small hole dug into the wall.

A more than cool breeze radiated from the space ahead, I still could see very little but I had trust in Tris to guide me. Her pace began to slow dramatically and almost brought us to a walk, she still grasped my hand as if if she let go I would leave and never come back, that would never happen she doesn't know how much I really love her. The darkness from the tunnel had subsided a little and now I could see the slim yet beautiful figure of Tris bobbing up and down in front of me. We reached what looked like a ledge, I was afraid to look, I clenched my jaw and peered over; we stood about 6 metres off the ground. The freezing wind had made its way into my bones causing me to tense every muscle to keep warm.

My breathing steadied when we both stepped back from the ledge, I could see her teethy grin smiling up at me. I pulled her closer to me, so close I could smell her, that sweet vanilla soap smell that always clung to her, the smell I would always associate with her. She looked down again.

'Ready?' she asked her voice was slightly hoarse but I knew the running hadn't helped.

'For what?!' I replied quickly, beginning to feel nervous of what she might be suggesting that we do.

I peered over the edge and swallowed hard, this wasn't nearly as high as the Ferris wheel but the black abyss beneath me still enforced fear through every nerve .I could see Tris's teeth through the darkness, almost shining. She had never answered my question which could only mean she was planning something crazy. I swallowed again.

'Tobias?' she said catching my eye

'Do you trust me?' pure curiosity seemed to be spreading across her crystal blue eyes.

'Of course Tris, with my life' I replied swiftly never breaking her gaze.

'Then take my hand ,and don't let go until I say' the words were branded on my mind, I could tell the outcome of this could be a lot worse than that one 'unprotected' night. I grabbed her hand quickly, her finger folded with mine. Even in this freezing wind she seemed to be warm. I looked briefly to her, before dragging my eyes to look down into the abyss below.


	3. Chapter 3

**So basically i wanted to apologize for the wait, however i took my first exam yesterday and so much stuff has been going on its difficult to keep track of everything. I know it's a bit of a lame excuse but with 1 review I have very little willingness to carry on, so for the record I will be a while until the next chapter.**

**All rights to Veronica Roth**

**L**

Tris POV-

I'd been meaning to bring him here but the time had never been right, until now.

I could almost feel the fear radiating off of Tobias's body, I felt a little bad for keeping him in the dark but hopefully he would enjoy it as much as I will. Tobias was unusually quiet; I wished it would come already. After a few moments the horn finally blared as the lights rounded the corner of the rock.

'Tris?' Tobias asked wary was spilling out of his mouth after every word.

I couldn't help but smile a little, the way he was always so caring, o protecting of the ones he cares about. The train began to climb the slight hill that rested before passing the outskirts of the fence.

'You still trust me, right?' I asked sarcastically, pulling a grin to his jaw.

'I'm afraid to say that these last two minutes, of standing on this ledge, have forced me to revoke any trust I've ever had in you' Tobias said attempting to keep a solemn face but his lips were bending at the edges and his voice began to lighten.

'Ha bloody ha ha' I practically spat back, mimicking my earlier tone.

The train was coming closer, now almost directly beneath us.

I could feel adrenaline pumping through my veins, each pulse of my hand was reflected in Tobias's.

'Bend your legs' I said as I pulled him off the ledge. The cold was biting my face; I could feel my lips and the end of my fingertips turn blue. We hit the coals that rested in the carriage, stopping our fall. Tobias landed with grunt, he rolled over his face was now coated with the markings of the coal.

I laughed even more so when he smiled back at me, his teeth were like diamonds in a black sea. I felt more than amusement; I felt total lust and need to feel my lips touch his, to feel his tongue against mine. He stood first breaking our eye contact; his smile still hadn't left his face. Tobias offered me a hand which I took gladly.

'Come on!' I said ,quickly realizing where the train was on the tracks, we were coming close to passing the edge of the fence before the train began to curve back into towards the HQ. I used the ladder that was on the inside of the cart to climb the roof of the next carriage.

'Wow' I heard Tobias whisper to the wind. The sun was finally reaching up over the horizon, casting shadows and shining streaks of gold velvet across the carriages ahead, it was pure beauty. The wind had lost its cold shoulder and was now a warm breath across my face as we stood on the roof of the train. Tobias reached forward and grabbed my hand pulling me backwards so our lips were centimetres from each other, his breath warm and sent tingles across my face.

'Tris, I didn't know this ….' I cut him off with a kiss. It started soft and sweet but when he asked for permission to deepen the kiss, I eagerly met his tongue with a soft moan. He pulled back, denying me any more pleasure; the sun was almost fully up when we looked back. Tobias stuck his arms out as if he was a bird and screamed into the wind with pure joy, I smiled I wish he hadn't made that noise. I found myself following him by spreading my arms into the air and feeling every inch of air fly through my hair as the wind forced my fingers apart. A tear rolled down my face, I'd found it, at that moment I was the happiest I could be.

'Shit!' Tobias practically screamed as he pointed ahead to a fast approaching bridge, we had moved down the train to try to prevent swaying too much. The coal carriage was a little way back but the bridge was too close to attempt to get back to the cart.

I was thinking, no, I was panicking, what had I done? Id practically sentenced Tobias to death, he could either jump off the train and hope a bush would stop his fall, try to run back to the carriage or wait for the inevitable. I knew not all of the carriages would be open this time of night, I'd made sure we would be close to an open carriage .I couldn't visualise them ,my mind was frantic, I was looking trying to think of a way to get off without huge injury. Tobias was lying on the train, the bridge would drag Tobias backward if he remained in that position.

I turned looking one last time at the ever nearing bridge, out of the corner of my eye I saw Tobias slip of the train edge.

'NOOO! Tobias!' I said through a snotty nose. I looked over the edge, the bridge was less than 100 metres away, and Tobias was hanging by his fingertips from the roof of the train.

'Of course' I barely whispered. I clambered onto all fours and slid off the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

_Tris -_

My fingers barely scraped the ledge of the train roof as I latched on for dear life; the cool metal chilled my fingers to the bones and caused me to shudder randomly. The cold was almost causing me to let go but I could see Tobias out of the corner of my eyes with steaming breath, I couldn't help but smile at how sexy his concentrating face is. After a few seconds of staring at him I realise his face has turned and his dark blue eyes are trained on my lips, I can't help but lick them as he watches, feeling my heart beat increase as I see his eyes trail down my body I realise the ever familiar sensation of heat radiating from between my legs. I scold myself immediately, pulling my gaze from his, I shouldn't be thinking about how toned his muscles are especially when he's above me. I have to drag mind from its bliss and focus on the carriage directly in front of me. There is a window just below me giving me enough space the peer through the glass. My eyes begin to focus and I see bags of charcoal black that have been thrown across the floor, I can't help but swallow hard and deny the fact that I have seen those bags before ,about 2 metres in height and a metre across, the way the fabric of bag was often stretched across the chest. I slam my eyelids closed. Seeing this I can only gather he is looking through a window too. I hear him inhale deeply turning to me

'Tris, do you know where this train has come from?' I can tell he's struggling to both: keep his fingers on the top of the train but also its' blindingly obvious he's trying to keep his nerve. I understand him in that sense, seeing at least 100 bodies in this carriage makes me mad, furious even, this many body bags means there has been an attack or maybe even a random slaughter I need to know where this train is headed. I'm panting and my arms are shaking like no tomorrow. As the natural light comes into sight I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. As soon as we're in the clean air I heave myself back onto the roof and lie on my back as I gulp in the air that my lungs have been desperately searching for. Tobias is doing the same but his head rests between my legs, parallel to my ankles.

We're sitting in the coal carriage again, our faces coated in a thick layer of black, and Tobias's teeth still glisten against the colour but his mouth is drawn into a snarl. I can see his jaw is clenched and his eyes are trained at the side of the carriage.

'Tobias?' he blatantly ignores me, 'Tobias!'

'Fuck this' I say with greater hostility than I intended to, but it got his attention anyway.

I get off the cobbles and take the ladder to the train roof

The wind still whistles past my ears and creates a tunnel of its white noise as I place my hands on the edge f the roof . Using force I can conjure I swing my legs down and through one of the windows, my body follows unexpectantly and my awkward landing sends me off balance, causing me to land painfully on a bag. I freeze.

The thing I'm lying on is terrifyingly cold and rock solid too. I roll onto the glass that is now scattered across the carriage floor. I take the zip from the top of the bag and begin to pull it downward.

'Stop, Tris, what the hell are you doing?'

I roll my eyes, of course he's always has to question my judgement. I pull the zip down and see a bundle of small black objects. I breathe a slight sigh of relief; that God it wasn't a body. I lift the pistol, its weight is minimal and I have never felt such a light weapon even if it is only a hand gun. I pull at the back of my trousers and place the pistol in the waistband. As I reach for another bag by my foot, I feel the train ease to a standstill.

'Shit!' I whisper. Tobias is pulling my hand toward the ground, we're lying side by side as I hear shouts from carriages ahead.

'Keep your head down' Tobias hisses to me. I do as I'm told and keep my nose pressed to the carriage floor, it's more than uncomfortable.

As the door to the carriage slides open I tense, my mind thinks to the pistol in my waistband, would I have time to shoot? Would I have the chance? Could it give Tobias enough time to run for it? I'm knocked out of thoughts by the sound of a man crunching across the glass.

'All clear, in here. Must've been a branch or somfin'' says the man in the carriage with a deep voice.

The door is pulled shut behind him as he steps onto the gravel outside.

I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding and roll onto my back to face Tobias. A childish grin spreads across his face; apparently nearly being shot by guys twice the size of him was enjoyable. I would be lying if I said it wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, so I have actually managed to do some writing.**

**Good news I only have 2 exams left and they both end next week, unfortunately my final one is on the Friday which is also my birthday- yay :I . So after the 6****th**** I will plenty of time to write on this.**

**Thank you to my reviewers unfortunately I can't thank them personally so I'll just say thanks a bunch on here. Also welcome to the new readers.**

**This chapter is where the M rating comes in and I apologise If it's bad because first time ever writing an M rated scene. More smutty goodness to come. Enjoy this super long chapter as my apology. **

It takes a while for the train to start up again. We're still lying down in the carriage but my hand is on his chest and I see that look in his eyes that clouded look of lust; it still has the ability to make me go weak at the knees and causes me to question how I could ever live my life without him.

We must be in the only carriage that isn't used for dauntless jumpers; I don't know what it would be used for, high class travellers maybe? It's kind of perfect though with the slight breeze from the now smashed window. I know we're stuck in here but I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else. The ways his eyes are an even darker shade of blue, maybe it's just the light or-

He presses his lips to mine, gently at first, almost reminding himself of old territory. After applying slightly more pressure and dragging his hand down my side a moan somehow slips from my lips. He pulls back almost immediately and his eyes widen with surprise.

'Err...hmmm….I…I... I err think we should s- stop' he stammers as if he's a schoolboy again. He looks saddened by his sudden change of heart; he wants this more than me. It's about a week since we've gotten close but that's far too long. He doesn't want to risk it especially after the scare of last night. It definitely proves we aren't quite ready for a child yet.

There is a short time in which the train slows enough to make the jump from the roof; it would be far too obvious that someone was in the carriage if we went through the door. We seem quite far from the ever moving ground, it hypnotises me, inviting me almost. The lake finally appears, the sun reflecting of the water is so beautiful, we can make the jump, I've done it before but I'm not sure Tobias is able to swallow his fear down quick enough I make it.

The cool air is attacking my face again. Even with the lake in the distance the area that we are approaching is coated in thorns and holly bushes even though it is nearly summer. The train continually sways but luckily Tobias is stood pressed against my back to support me, ensuring that don't fall or lose balance.

It was his idea to jump, to get off the train, we didn't know why guns were being transported in body bags but there is no other place to get off the train without being spotted. The lake was approaching fast and the jump wasn't big but the gap in which we had to jump was short, very short and if we missed it we would find ourselves tangled within thorns and trees and bushes which I did not know the names of.

The wind had turned bitterly cold and even though the sun was out its effect was negligible, causing me to shudder unnecessarily close to Tobias, flushing his chest against my back.

I could hear his heavy breathing against my ear .It wasn't intentional but it was making me shudder more, causing me to push my hips back against him. I couldn't help but smile when I heard the air catch in his throat.

'Enjoying the scenery a little too much, my dear Tobias? 'I said chuckling a little

'Hmm well I do like the mountains' he whispers

'Mountains?' there are no mountains anywhere near where we were. I pull back and realise he is staring at my chest. I roll my eyes.

'Ha, you're hilarious.' A second passes 'we have to jump, see that gap in the trees, next to the water?'

'Hmmm, yea, I think so. Have you made the jump before?' he questions

'Yea, it's not far it's just, a short gap' I can hear him swallowing

'Tobias, are you ready?'

I don't wait for an answer but pull him as hard as I can off the roof.

I feel the water touching my flesh before I open my eyes, it's ever so slightly warm but as I sink down into the lake it becomes cold, freezing almost. Its incredible how much you can see down here, the edges of the bank are so clear. The way the branches cast eerily beautiful shadows across the rippling waters above me are enchanting, the muffled sound of the waves lapping against the bank is sheer perfection. I forget where I am and the pull of my lungs brings me back to reality. When my feet finally touch the bottom of the clear water I push off as hard as I can surfacing with very little grace as I splutter for air.

His arms around my waist, I feel his bare skin against my arms, his warmth causes my inners to stir.

'Let me give you a hand' he barely whispers. He can see I'm struggling to stay afloat with my clothes on. He pulls us onto his back so I'm resting between his legs facing the sky. I don't know how long we're like this but when I open my eyes the sun has sunk ever so slightly behind a tree making me see spots.

My stomach growls loudly, I try to cover it with a cough but I can feel Tobias's chest rising quickly behind my back; Hess trying not to laugh.

'Let's get you back to the apartment' he says with a wide grin.

I get out of the cooling water first and pull myself onto the bank, wringing my hair with both hands. I stretch to the sky realising that I have wrinkled fingers; we have been in the water for longer than expected. It's turning a lot cooler and I turn to Tobias and smile trying to initiate our departure.

His eyes widen. Oh god what shit have I got on me?

'Tris' he holds the s as his eyes dart to my chest once again.

Tobias is breathing faster; he licks his lips, dragging the tip of his tongue across his bottom lip slowly. I follow his gaze and realise I must've been colder than I first thought. My hardened nipples are visible through my flimsy shirt.

When I look up he's walking towards me, his eyes are filled with a look I know too well, desire. He pushes me against the tree, caressing my arms, neck and back as he kisses me. Without warning he slips his tongue into my mouth, the added connection draws a moan from me. He doesn't stop, I'm glad because I really don't want him to. His lips trail down the underside of my jaw, down my neck only pausing in his path to kiss my ravens. He continues moving past the neck of my soaked black shirt kissing a path between child sized mounds. He stops at the bottom of my shirt and plants a kiss against my stomach, moving up my shirt and placing kisses on the newly revealed skin. My breathing is rapid by the time Tobias Is facing my chest. He pulls my shirt over my head and he slips his hands behind my back and releases the clasp, I feel like a knot is being untied inside my stomach. I can hear his breathing increase as he comes face to face with my bare skin. He kneads one of my breasts with his left hand while he swirls my nipple with his tongue, I can't help but let my head drop back as I gasp at the ever extending pleasure Tobias Is giving me. When he pinches my left nipple and bites down on my shoulder I scream out in joy, the mixture of pleasure and pain stimulates me in so many ways. I can feel his excitement poking into my thigh. I need to reciprocate. I pull his head from my chest and pull his swollen lips to mine; I get shivers when my nipples rub against his abs.

I grip his hard on through his dark jeans, drawing his attention to me; I pull his belt from the loop and push his trousers down, partially freeing his erection. After easing his boxers over his swollen flesh I kneel in front of him. I relax my throat as much as possible before taking him into my mouth slowly at first then I take as much of him into mouth as I can fit. He groans and slips a hand into my hair as I taste that salty flavour, swirling my tongue around the end he gasps and thrusts to the back of my throat.

'Do you like this Tris?' he manages to stutter out.

'Hmmmm' I practically have to hum.

'Oh fuck Tris, do that again' he gasps

I continue humming every now and again and with one final swirl of my tongue he comes in my mouth, the soft salty liquid is replaced with a viscous and rather unpleasant liquid. I've never really liked swallowing but I do it out of grace. I suck the last of his high from him licking down his shaft once more. He gasps as I lick my lips clean of his orgasm.

I stand smiling at what I've accomplished, a tired teenaged boy. The wind feels nice on my face as I turn to face it. I'm as horny as fuck but I know Tobias won't let it go any further, well I thought not.

Tobias slips his hand across my stomach; I forgot I was practically nude; I cross my arms ,desperate to cover up.

'You know you're perfect' he slides his hand down my side

' with all your curves' he says slipping his hand over my so called hips before sliding over the curve of my behind, pulling me toward him

'The way your body moves' he slides his hand to my upper thigh; he's so close to where I want it.

'The way you moan when I…' he slowly pulls the zip of my jeans down un-does the button. He slips his hand over my sex

'Do this' I can't help but gasp even without skin on skin contact. He knows me so well.

He rubs me slowly through my panties, he's teasing me. I'm grasping at his arm desperately trying to keep eye contact as he starts stoking the fire that has been ignited in my stomach. He applies a little pressure to my clit as he whispers things into my ear.

'Is it good Tris, do you like me doing this?' he asks as he pushes two of his lengthy fingers past the flimsy fabric and curls them into me, hitting a spot I never can when I'm by myself.

'y..yes' I huff, he starts to push deeper.

'Oh god, Tobias, please…. Don't stop, right there!' I'm screaming but I don't care he feels so good when any part of him is inside of me. He moves his lips from mine to my chest again ,

'Fuck me' I squeak, I didn't mean to let it slip out but It did.

He chuckles 'not today, I'm afraid, you're only allowed this much of me' he thrusts a little harder realising that I'm nearing my climax. He bites down on my nipple.

'oohh Tobias please!' he pumps his two fingers into me quickly, going deeper and furiously rubbing circles on my clit.

With a final thrust , I hit heaven, its bliss .The blinding waves of pleasure rock through my body making me shake. I feel Tobias kissing my shoulders, cheeks, neck until I come down from my ecstasy.

The temperature causes Goosebumps to rise on my skin. I bury my head in the crook of Tobias's neck.

He retracts his fingers, licking each one slowly.

'God, you taste good' he whispers into my ear.

It's a long while before I realise we have to go, I turn to look at the water but something in the distance catches my eye, a man in red trousers with greying hair.

'Shit!' I practically yell, grabbing my bra off the ground as fast as I could

'Hey you two, what are you….. Oh ..Oh I'm sorry, I'm really sorry!' said the man in a gruff voice he is so shocked he stands mouth agape before turning and walking to where he came from shaking his head.

Tobias has finally pulled up his trousers and has turned the same red as me as we run toward the wood path.

'I'm sorry!' I yell, I really hope he didn't see too much.

Poor guy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I'm really surprised at how many story favourites there are, I mean I really wasn't expecting that.**

**This Is where I apologise though, I really doubt I will be able to post this many chapters in this space of time ever again. I've just been in a writing mood lately which is good**

**I'd really like to know what you guys think about this because at the moment I don't really know where to go from here like more lemony stuff, more 'fluff', continue with my plot line and have both lemony stuff and fluff or what?. Give me some criticism too if you wouldn't mind taking the time to. Would love to know how to improve.**

2 weeks later.

'Four is working late again' I say over my glass. It's extremely warm in the room, its making me a little sleepy. I'm sure the wine isn't exactly helping me stay awake though.

'How many nights in a row is that now?' asks Christina. I can tell she's enjoying the fact that my relationship is going as well as hers.

'Like 11, not counting or anything' I reply, she giggles slightly which makes me smile. It's been a long time since I've caught up with Christina let alone heard her laugh. The fire crackles and the grandfather clock chimes twice. Christina was lucky, she had a large house with spare bedrooms and king sized beds, fireplaces and huge couches; she even had a large room filled with a table for eating at, although she never really ate there.

I can't help but want to stretch; we've been huddled on the couch for over 3 hours. She was so upset when she rang me, she's been fighting with Uriah lately and it brings back memories of Will. I'm sure this huge empty house doesn't help, but there isn't any other housing she would settle for; she spent 2 and a half weeks just deciding if she wanted one or two guest bedrooms, she went with the latter.

'Are you feeling a little better?' I ask quietly, I really didn't want to ask the question but if I didn't I would never know if she is still pushing down her tears. When she faces me I see her puffy cheeks and red eyes, I sigh to myself knowing she would probably never really be ok, I also have to scold myself for needing the bathroom. I didn't want to leave her, not even for a few minutes I was afraid the memories would descend again.

'I...err... yes well 'she sniffs briefly

I want to say_ 'Please don't cry Chris I can't stand it, if you cry I'll start to cry especially as I don't know how I can take away the pain'_ I can't though, it would be so selfish and I know if I say that she might tip over the edge.

'For the mean time yes, I am' she speaks so gracefully it's strange to think she spent the past hour crying. Her gaze drops to the floor.

'How about some more wine?' I ask quickly with a smile, trying to distract her from wherever her mind is wondering to. I don't wait for a reply but pour some more of the dark liquid into her glass.

'I'll be right back' I slur after taking a gulp from my newly filled glass. I practically run to the closest bathroom. It's the one next to the dining room. I recap myself of all the things we've spoken about this evening, ensuring I don't bring up a touchy subject: Uriah moving in, Uriah going to strip clubs, Uriah not coming home, Uriah, Uriah, Uriah.

The marble walls and floors keep me distracted while I wash my face; I have flushed a deep red from the temperature of the room. The bags beneath my eyes are evidence of the sleepless nights I have without the warmth of Tobias next to me. I realise I'm still staring at my reflection when I hear a sob. _Oh crap_.

Her glass is lying horizontally on the floor the liquid has pooled into the carpet, her back is shaking.

'Chris?' I say as I walk towards her. She's staring at her phone, its light is brightening her face, and it highlights the tear stains that have trickled down her face.

When she shows me the screen it reads '_its Zeke, you need to come to the infirmary ASAP'_

I'm assuming her mind has jumped to the worst conclusion. I take her phone from her hand and dial Zeke's number; it produces the flat line hum once before he picks up.

'Christina... It's Ur…' he's cut off by a feminine voice down the end telling him something about a Dr Lewis, I think. Once the women finishes I speak.

'No, it's Tris. What's happening?' I ask. I'm genuinely worried. Uriah, although cheeky he has become a kind of a brother, a better one than Caleb at any rate.

'Well…umm. Its Uriah, he fell from the train, they found him pretty banged up by the side of the tracks, he'll survive but he's been asking for Christina ever since he became conscious about half an hour ago' he speaks quickly, I slowly register his words and nod in confirmation.

'Alright, I'll bring her down right now' I hang up as soon as I finish the sentence.

'Come on Chris' I say grabbing my coat and hers from the chair in the corner.

The air is refreshing cool against my flushed skin. She slams the door and fiddles with the keys. I get in the driver seat of my truck, I didn't want one but Tobias begged me to have one just in case I needed to get somewhere quickly. Once I start the engine I begin explaining what's happening with Uriah. I go over the information I know quickly, before having to repeat the part about Uriah surviving a few times after her asking. The road is uneven and the mounds of concrete are obstacles that I have to swerve around. I almost use control after hitting a pot hole. Even though I have to slow to ensure our safety Christina urges me to go faster. She needs to see Uriah.

I have to leave the truck in the make shift car park. It used to be a block of flats that were burnt down when Jeanine Mathews decided to control the dauntless. No one bothered to rebuild it, but destroy it instead. Before I even stop the engine Christina has leapt from the car and ran into the building. I follow behind, but I give her some space, I want to see my friend too but I know Christina sees him as something a lot more than 'friends with benefits'.

By the time I reach the room Christina is clutching at Uriah's hand desperately, as if she's trying to keep a part of him for herself. I don't go into the room but peer through the glass to the hospital bed. They put him in his own room; he has a drip from his arm and a heartbeat monitor that emits a steady beeping sound. It's a white room with blue blinds covering the windows. I can smell the stench of anti-bacterial products; it makes me want to gag. Zeke places his hand on my shoulder

'It was a close one; I'm not going to lie, if they hadn't found him when they did him….' Zeke sniffs and I turn to see him wiping his nose on his jumper sleeve.

'He may not of made it' he sighs and takes a sip from a brown cup, it smells like coffee.

'Go home Tris, you look knackered, you can come visit my bro tomorrow, when you've had sleep' he smiles.

I don't want to go home; Uriah was supposed to be working in the control room with Tobias. If Uriah wasn't working I highly doubt Tobias would've been

As I look at Zeke his is taking a long pull from the cup again.

'Zeke' I mumble

'Hmmm' he replies

'Where was Uriah found?' I say, not only curious but scared stiff of the answer.

'Why?' he almost barks back, it must be an extremely long night for him.

I sigh before replying, this could be a difficult conversation if I'm not careful, Zeke is more than irritable. 'Because, Zeke, Tobias was supposed to be working in the control room with Uriah tonight, if Uriah left I doubt Tobias wouldn't be far behind.' I say in a quiet voice, my eyes are more than sore and keep watering.

'I don't know, some guys came in with him and he had grazes all over his body, as if he had been dragged across gravel. As for Tobias I don't know either, it's been weeks since I last spoke to him, he seems more than absent lately' he mumbles back, staring at his brother through the glass.

I sigh again 'Thank you, how are you holding up?' I ask, I am concerned but really I'm just procrastinating I want to talk to Uriah and if I go home I'm afraid that Tobias won't be there. Uriah may be able to give me an answer.

'I'm doing alright actually, it was a massive shock at first, they told me on the phone he was struggling to breath, I was fucking petrified but now I'm just glad he's safe. And has good company' he smirks at that and points through the glass to his brother and Christina making out on his bed.

_Damn, how the heck am I supposed to talk to Uriah when he's got Christina's tongue down his throat?_

'Ha, well I'm glad too he is home safe and alive' I have to force a smile because I'm irritated and I can't let it show

'Well I better get going; I'll see you probably tomorrow. Night' I say quickly, giving Zeke a brief hug and waving to Christina who is still sucking face with the injury.

I turn to walk away when I Zeke catches my arm and whispers in my ear ' drive towards the fence, there's an ancient house that looks like it shouldn't be standing, grey walls, blue door, he's there'. I'm surprised I pick up all the details due to the speed he talks. He gives me a small smile and says louder

'I'll tell Uri you dropped by' he smiles again before turning back to his brothers room.

'OK Zeke, tell Christina she knows how to find me if she needs' I give a small smile and walk toward the exit, thanking the receptionist on my way out.


End file.
